Como era y es
by Phoebe Granger
Summary: Vacaciones navideñas,Harry y Hermione se quedan en Hogwarts..encuentros,sentimientos,dudas..¿estarías dispuesta a perder a tu mejor amigo por algo que no estas segura de sentir? ONE-SHOT! una cancion mui bella de inspiración ..reviews!


Hola a Todos!

De nuevo, volviendo con esta historia que tuve que modificar por algunas cosas que sucedieron...la verdad esque no tiene muchos cambios, son simples no creo que los noten...pero espero que si les siga gustando jeje y no duden en hacermelo saber con un review jeje...

Despues de mil años, aqui les presento esta historia, one-shot...insipirada en una canción muy bella de Nelly Furtado "manos al aire"...

Como último y recordando, los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen...son de Jk Rowling, la Warner y no se de quien mas jeje..

_Gracias por leer!_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**One-Shot**

**"Como era y es"**

Había encontrado por fin el libro de Aritmancia que tanto estaba buscando, caminé hacia el final del pasillo para encontrarme con la mesa que compartía con Harry que como pocas veces en su vida estaba sumergido en la lectura, sonreí al ver su expresión de concentración, arrugando la frente un poco y su cabeza ladeada recargada en su brazo izquierdo.

Me acerqué muy lentamente hacia la mesa, no parecía a verme visto todavía, _"en verdad estaba tan concentrado?",_ sonreí de nuevo al pensar en la idea de que ese libro pudiera ser sobre pociones o alguna otra materia…tendría que ser una broma, nunca verías Harry Potter perdiendo su tiempo con esos libros y menos de esa manera, peor aún en alguna materia como pociones.

-Interesante el libro no?-le pregunté muy cerca de su oído, su reacción me hizo sonreír aun más, se había asustado de tal manera que había brincado de su asiento y había dejado caer la pesada portada perdiendo la página que leía haciendo un ruido seco pero algo más fuerte de lo normal.

-Por Merlin, Hermione! Que proponías con eso!-me dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

-Jajaja, solo trataba de averiguar si de verdad leías o te estabas quedando dormido –le dije sentándome a un lado de él.

-Shhhh!! – se escucharon algunos alumnos más lejos que nos hacían callar por el escándalo.

"_Tu, que pierdes el control hablando en altavoz.._

_hieres mi corazón…"_

- Pues que buena forma de averiguarlo…- me dijo en tono sarcástico y un poco más bajo de lo normal –pero debo decirte que éste – decía señalando el libro- será de los pocos libros que leeré completo en toda mi vida, es fantástico! No sabía que encontraría algo así sobre quidditch! y menos aquí!–

Rodé mis ojos al escucharlo decir eso – Bienvenido a la biblioteca Harry – le respondí mostrándole una sonrisa irónica, era increíble que después de 7 años en Hogwarts apenas se diera cuenta de este lugar, que para mí era el mejor del castillo.

Pasamos algunos minutos en silencio, yo había abierto mi libro de Aritmancia y empezaba a hojearlo muy lentamente, fue cuando me percate que Harry se había acercado un poco más hacia mí y segundos después sentí como la mano de él tomaba la mía que estaba recargada justo a un lado de los dos debajo de la mesa, sus dedos pasaron por los míos y se entrelazaron.

Ahora la que saltó del asiento fui yo – No te asustes –me dijo muy cerca de mi oído y apretando mas mi mano contra la suya, sentí como el calor subía hacia mis mejillas, diantres! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estos días Harry había estado muy…raro…claro no lo había demostrado así cuando todo el castillo estaba repleto de alumnos antes de vacaciones, pero ahora, ¿qué tenía que pensar? Yo me había hecho la loca! esa era la verdad, pero gracias a esto, lo que sucedía ahora se estaba convirtiendo en algo…extraño..

" _Y yo, tratando de escuchar, no me puedo explicar..._

_que extraña sensación…"_

-Shhh!-de nuevo se escuchó a los chavos de las otras mesas, pero esta vez con la sorpresa de que ese "escándalo" había sido suficiente para que la señora Pince se acercara a nosotros.

-Les recuerdo que no están en un campo de quidditch como para hacer semejante escándalo señorita Granger, señor Potter, si seguirán así es mejor que se vayan, además, en pocos minutos se cerrara la biblioteca-

Harry aprovechó el momento de regaño para acercarse lo más que podía a mí, nuestras manos seguían juntas, él cada vez la presionaba mas contra la suya pero sin hacerme daño – Pe-perdón señora Pince, fue un de-descuido, no se preocupe ya ya nos íbamos – dije después de dirigir una fugaz mirada a Harry….diablos! porqué él me hacía sentir tan torpe!

La señora Pince asintió con la cabeza mirándonos algo extraño, abrió la boca pero no articuló ningún sonido y sin más dio la vuelta y se perdió entre los estantes, esta vez Harry jugaba con mi mano muy delicadamente, y yo no traté de quitarla, pues tenía que ser sincera, eso se sentía bien, sin embargo lo volteé a ver como preguntándole por qué hacía esto, él me miró también –Entonces… nos vamos – fue lo único que dijo.

"_Tu, no me quieres entender, _

_y me mandas a callar diciéndome, no me debo sorprender_

_porque así es la realidad de nuestro amor…"_

Abrí la puerta del cuarto y bajé las escaleras hacia la sala común, Harry ya estaba ahí sentado en el sofá leyendo el profeta; era Diciembre, eso explicaba el hecho que la torre de Gryffindor (y todo Hogwarts) estuviera desierta, o bueno casi, muy pocos habían optado por pasar las festividades en el castillo como nosotros, esa decisión fue por el hecho de que Ron y Ginny había recibido una carta por parte de su madre diciendo que la tía Muriel los había invitado a pasar Navidad y año nuevo en su casa y había sido muy explícita al decir "Solo la FAMILIA" eso implicaba que ni Harry ni yo podríamos ir, entonces al saber que mis padres se irían a Alemania por asuntos del trabajo y a pesar que me habían dicho que los acompañara, preferí quedarme en Hogwarts con Harry cosa que nunca había pasado..y con qué razón..

-Buenos días - le dije acercándome a él

- Hola, Buenos días - contestó dejando el periódico a un lado

- Quieres ir a desayunar? –

- Claro! Muero de hambre, pensé que alguien te habría hechizado y seguirías dormida hasta año nuevo! –

Mis mejillas tomaron un color carmesí al darme cuenta que de verdad me había tardado en bajar, él se percató de ello y se rió algo exagerado a mi parecer – Que bien combinan tus mejillas con tu bufanda – me dijo sin dejar de reír

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle un golpe en el hombro, "_si supiera que gracias a él mi insomnio se había prolongado más de lo debido"_ – Eres terrible Harry – le dije al fin y caminé hacia el retrato pero antes de que saliera, él se interpuso ante mi – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

Harry abrió la boca pero no articuló palabra ¿qué sucedía? –¿Harry? – pregunté de nuevo.

-mmm.. nada – dijo al final, se volteó pero dudo, volteó hacia mí y me tomó la mano, la verdad era que no entendía nada, ¿Qué diablos pasaba?-

De nuevo mi mano estaba entrelazada con la de él, _Por todos los cielos! Qué diablos pasaba!..._ por primera vez sentí como todo mi espíritu Gryiffindor me abandonaba…no podía enfrentarme a Harry, no podía preguntarle qué trataba de hacer con todo eso de tomarme de la mano cada vez que podía… peor aún no podía confrontar el hecho de que mis sentimientos empezaban a cambiar por el chico que estaba ahora guiándome hacia el gran comedor…

"_Y yo, no tengo armas para enfrentarte_

_pongo mis manos, manos al aire…"_

Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, pasar las vacaciones de Diciembre "solamente" con Harry había sido un grave error, pues literalmente estaba SOLA con Harry en ese gigantesco castillo, cosa que meses antes no había sido problema, pero ahora con eso de las miradas…manos entrelazadas…sentimientos nuevos…¿Qué tenía que pensar?...¿en lo que era más obvio?...en el hecho de que…de que me estaba enamorando de mi mejor amigo…

"_Solo me importa amarte,_

_en cuerpo y alma,_

_como era y es…"_

Mi mente trabaja a mil por hora…

¿Enamorada?...

¿de Harry?...

¡era una locura!...Hermione Granger enamorada de Harry Potter… vaya noticia!... estaba loca de remate…. NO! No podía gustarme Harry!! era mi mejor amigo!! ES mi mejor amigo!!...

-Hermione?- escuché una voz algo lejana… –Hermione?- unos ojos brillantes color esmeralda me veían con algo de extrañeza, Diablos! Mis pensamientos me habían llevado muy lejos esta vez…

-S-si? –fue lo único que pude decir al querer reaccionar

-mmm… estas bien?- sentí como apretó mi mano con delicadeza al momento que la otra me acariciaba la mejilla, ¿habíamos dejado de caminar?...

-si…si, estoy bien, perdona…es que no se que tanto pensaba que me deje llevar – _bravo Hermione!, ser la más inteligente de Hogwarts no te salva de decir una que otra incoherencia alguna vez…y mas ahora…_

El se limitó a sonreír sin quitar su mano de mi mejilla…

Silencio…fue lo que nos embargó en ese momento…ninguno de los dos se movía, nadie hacía nada por seguir caminando hacia el gran comedor…

Un ligero movimiento…Harry se acercaba un poco más a mí… parecía que cada músculo que necesitaba se movía en cámara lenta…

Yo… petrificada… Harry estaba cada vez más cerca de mí sin despegar su mirada de la mía…

Fue un segundo…

Algo muy rápido…

Al sentirlo tan cerca, al percibir su aliento en mi cara…cerré mis ojos…sin moverme…espere…

espere…

y… espere…

-Olvidealgoenlatorre- sentí como su aliento chocó tan cerca de mis labios cuando dijo eso..

No pude responderle, pues él ya no estaba ahí cuando reaccione y abrí mis ojos..

"_Tu, que perdiste el control…_

_te dejaste llevar por la inseguridad…"_

Mi plato de avena seguía tal cual lo había tomado, no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que había pasado hace unos momentos…

Harry y yo…cerca..muy cerca…

¿Por qué se había ido de esa forma? ¿Tenía los mismos temores que yo?... era obvio que él también se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre nosotros últimamente… OBVIO… él había empezado todo esto! Manos, miradas, sentimientos…

Siete años, siete años con él… y solo por algo que pasó en menos de un minuto nuestra amistad estaba en riesgo… Un frío terrible me recorrió toda la espalda… ¿Perder a Harry?...no, eso nunca sucedería! Pasara lo que pasara no lo permitiría… pero lo que si pasaría, aunque no lo quisiera, sería el hecho de que todo cambiaría entre él y yo…

"_Y Yo, que te he visto crecer…_

_me puedo imaginar, que todo cambiara…"_

Pasaron los días, y con ellos llegamos a la víspera de Navidad…

Las cosas entre Harry y yo habían dado un giro inesperado, lo que sucedido aquel día hizo que él volviera a actuar de manera normal, es decir, como mi mejor amigo, ya no trataba de estar junto a mi cada vez que podía, ya no me trataba de tomar de la mano cada vez que había oportunidad, ya no… nada… bueno, lo único que continuaba eran las miradas fugaces que nos dábamos cuando "suponíamos" no nos dábamos cuenta…

Pero con todo esto no habíamos tocado el tema de lo que había sucedido aquel día, yo había tratado de hablar con él sobre la situación pero parecía que no le importaba, que era algo insignificante… ¿de verdad eso pensaba?, ¿Qué esto no había cambiado nuestra amistad?...

Preferí seguir callada, con la duda comiéndome por dentro… pero ahora después de varios intentos fallidos había decido que él, Harry, tuviera el valor y comenzara a hablar del tema, cosa que al pasar los días se iba haciendo cada vez más en algo imposible…

-¿Tienes algo que decirme? –me atrevía preguntarle un día que lo sorprendí viéndome por el rabillo del ojo.

Mi pregunta lo sorprendió pues él suponía que yo estaba muy enfrascada en mi libro para no darme cuenta de lo que hacía– eeh… no, bueno… solo me preguntaba si no te gustaría ir a visitar a Hagrid un rato –me dijo disimulando su reacción

-claro, aunque es un poco tarde no me caería mal despejarme un rato después de todo lo que ha pasado aquí –le contesté sin poder reprimir mi sarcasmo ante la situación

- ¿lo que ha pasado?...todo esta eeh…perfecto, deberías tener más paciencia Hermione, esto de las vacaciones se pasa rápido, pronto podrás volver a los deberes –

¿paciencia? ¿deberes? Por Merlin! Acaso estaba loco?...no, no lo estaba, más bien era un tonto, ¿a qué se refería con eso? A que tengo que esperar que su estúpida timidez se vaya para que enfrente las cosas?...y además ¿quién había hablado de deberes?....

"_Hoy aunque todo siga igual…_

_Y me mandes a callar diciéndome…_

_Que tienes que dominar…_

_O será el final…_

_Y yo no puedo así…"_

Esta situación se convertía en algo muy fuerte para mí, después de esa conversación sobre la "paciencia" y "deberes" mi humor ya no era muy bueno que digamos pues sentía que estaba cayendo en un pozo sin fondo lleno de dolor y frustración, y lo peor era que quién me hundía más en esto era el sentimiento que cada vez se hacía más presente…amor… el amor que sentía por Harry y que se había hecho más grande después de todas estas situaciones…

Tanto fue lo que me afectó ese día que no le dirigí palabra alguna cuando salimos ya noche del castillo hacia la casa de Hagrid ni cuando regresamos a altas horas de la madrugada…

-Hermione que hice! –me gritó mientras yo me dirigía hasta las escaleras de mi cuarto – ¿dije algo malo en casa de Hagrid?! ¿dije algo antes de eso? –

- no quiero hablar de esto ahorita Harry –le dije al pararme a mitad de las escaleras y voltear a verlo

-¿por qué no?, ¿qué hice?, le he dado miles de vueltas a lo que he estado haciendo desde que me dejaste de hablar y no encuentro nada, no he hecho nada!! -dijo a la vez que me dirigía una mirada de frustración

- ese es el problema – le dije en tono serio casi demostrando mi tristeza –el hecho de que no has hecho nada y yo… no…no puedo… – no pude terminar la frase pues se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, me di media vuelta y seguí caminando hacia mi cuarto sin esperar su reacción

"_No tengo armas para enfrentarte_

_pongo mis manos, manos al aire…"_

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y corrí hacia mi cama, gracias a Dios era la única de 7° que había decidido quedarse en vacaciones, ahora tenía este cuarto para mi sola y podía sacar los sentimientos que tenía por todo esto sin que nadie se percatara… una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y con ella muchas más empezaron a brotar de mis ojos…

¿Por qué sucedía esto? ¿Por qué con Harry?...si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría al quedarme con él estas vacaciones no lo hubiera creído… pero ahora me daba cuenta que esto que sentía por él no era algo nuevo, esto ya existía desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca se había mostrado como realmente era… me enamoré de Harry, todos esos momentos de abrazos, caricias, sonrisas tenían un significado que ahora comprendía y que al mismo tiempo me dolían al saber que para Harry no significaban lo mismo… entonces ¿por qué hizo lo que hizo aquél día?...

"_En realidad lo que hizo fue dejarte sola ahí antes de que cometiera esa estupidez que haría que se arrepintiera toda su vida"_

Pero esa estupidez la había cometido desde el primer momento en que empezó a tomarme de la mano…eso lo sabía bien, y ahora trataba de enmendarlo haciéndose como el que no pasaba nada…

…mas lágrimas mojaban mi rostro, y mis ojos empezaban a hincharse… me tumbé en la cama y abracé la almohada como si buscara que eso me protegiera de lo que sentía…

La verdad era que siempre lo había amado…pero nunca lo quise reconocer, ya ahora que esto era más fuerte que yo, no sabía cómo deshacerlo…

"_Solo me importa amarte,_

_en cuerpo y alma,_

_como era y es…"_

-Hermione.. -escuché su voz trás de la puerta –Hermione por favor, perdóname… -

Al percatarme de que abría la puerta rápidamente me incorporé y dejé a un lado la almohada, no dejaría que él me viera de esa manera tan vulnerable, me sequé las lágrimas que corrían todavía por mis mejillas y lo vi entrar al cuarto – Ha-Harry no quiero hablar con-ti-tigo –le dije tratando de controlar mi voz distorsionada por el llanto

-No llores –dijo acercándose mas a mí –por favor Hermione, no, no era mi intención hacerte esto, solo que…no se fue algo extraño sentir esto para mí también –

¿Sentir? ¿acaso había sentido algo…él? –¿qué?- fue lo único que me salió al estar en shock cuando lo escuche

-Sé lo que pasa, se que estos días han pasado cosas entre los dos que te han dejado confundida, y a mí también pero…la verdad… -calló al llegar hasta mi cama que era la que nos separaba, yo todavía seguía paralizada por lo que había dicho anteriormente y no hice nada al verlo rodear la cama y posarse enfrente de mí enlazando sus manos con las mías –la verdad es que…algo empezó a cambiar dentro de mi… –

Seguía sin mover ni un solo centímetro de mi cuerpo, esto había dado un giro de 180 grados, Harry "aceptaba" que él también había sentido algo diferente por mí estos días, pero ¿era lo mismo que yo sentía?...

Escuché como tomaba aire antes de seguir hablando –Hermione yo…esto no debió de ser así, lo menos que quería era que sufrieras de esta forma, pero…soy un tonto! ... –dijo soltando mis manos y tomándose la cabeza totalmente frustrado

"_No tengo armas para enfrentarte_

_pongo mis manos, manos al aire…"_

-Te amo Hermione –dijo después de unos segundos de silencio

"te amo" ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Harry había dicho…lo que había dicho? Me quería, igual que yo a él…

-Te amo desde no sé cuando… –me volvió a decir mientras se acercaba de nuevo tomando mis manos – en ese momento vi en sus ojos todo lo que no se había atrevido a decirme en estos días…

Ese temor a ser rechazado por mí, la frustración que sintió después de dejarme en el pasillo ese día, el odio que sintió de sí mismo después de evitar que habláramos de lo sucedido pero sobre todo, que lo qué decía ahora era verdad, que me quería igual que yo lo hacía ahora, que ese amor ya no era de simples amigos, que estos días habían cambiado todo entre nosotros…

Mis ojos se cerraron por instinto, esta vez yo también me acerqué a él y sentí el miedo de que pudiera pasar lo mismo de antes, pero cuando sentí lo cerca de su aliento, más cerca de cómo la otra vez…no tuve dudas que esto era verdad…y no pude reprimir una sonrisa antes de que sus labios sellaran los míos con el más tierno y delicado beso que me habían dado antes…

Nos alejamos al mismo tiempo… y sentí como el calor me recorría el cuerpo y mis mejillas se sonrojaban…

Harry había esbozado una sonrisa tan tierna que me hizo sonreír a mi también…

-Yo también te amo Harry –le dije viendo sus ojos verdes que brillaron al escucharme decir aquellas palabras que había guardado ya por varios días…

Unos rayos de luz se asomaron por la ventana de la habitación, era señal de que empezaba a amanecer y con ella iniciaba un día especial….Navidad…

–Feliz Navidad Harry –le dije esbozando una sonrisa sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos

-Feliz Navidad Hermione –me contestó, inclinándose de nuevo hacia mí volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los míos pero esta vez con un beso diferente pero igual de delicado que él primero…

Sabía que esto era el mejor regalo de navidad que nunca pedí…un nuevo comienzo al lado del chico que había conocido desde hace tanto tiempo, "mi mejor amigo" y que ahora me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él…así era y sería… siempre…

"_Solo me importa amarte,_

_en cuerpo y alma,_

_como era y es…"_

**"…_como era y es…"_**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gracias a los que hayan llegado hasta aquí de verdad, espero y haya sido de su agrado, un pequeño fic que son de los pocos que acabo jeje....

Espero verlos en otro fic pero mientras por mi parte es todo..

cuidense y nos leemos pronto en otro fic!!

_Gracias por los reviews!!_

***Phoebe Granger***


End file.
